The normal method for tuck pointing involves the manual application of sealing material to joints between building components. The sealing material is temporarily held by the applicator on a handheld board or the like and hand tools are used to apply the sealing material to the joint. This method normally achieves the application of less than 250 square feet of sealing material per day, even with an experienced applicator. At least one attempt has been made to improve upon this manual application method.
A hose has been used to transmit sealing material from a remote site to the point of application. However, the sealing material must be diluted with water to allow fluidic passage through the hose. The sealing material with the high water content is difficult to apply. The building materials tend to absorb the water resulting in the sealing material having the propensity to crack over time. In addition, separation of the sealing material and water may occur in passage through the hose resulting in potential blockage of the hose and in potential application of an improperly mixed sealing material.